Love's Fascination
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: He lives life day by day. It is what his profession demands. He has always secretly longed for children. It doesn't help that when he comes, within the vicinty of the woman he desires,he has trouble talking. And basically freezes.


Inspired by the song Lady by Little River Band. Beautiful song

At first, I thought to make this a Sasuke/Hinata. But then, it will be left up to interpretation. It could be any of the males in Naruto that have a possible female counterpart. This is a one shot song fic by the way. 

**Although, where the lyrics say the dance floor, in the story it will be the stage. This fic is basically one up to each person's interpretation, especially the end. That part in the song about the man having a previous relationship doesn't exist in this story.**

**I am just going to write all of the song's lyrics. Actually, it can relate to their mother's (a mother's unconditional love). Beside, knowing that Shikamaru's is alive. They rest have never made an appearance (so they were presumably dead, by the time Naruto started. At least I think) , expect for Sasuke's. She's dead now, so it doesn't really count.**

It is brief moment of relaxation for them. Between their chaotic personal lives', and their work. This moment in time is highly revered. None of the Konoha shinobi are assigned duties on this night. He had just arrived. As he started to make his way through the crowd, he slowly came across each of his friends. One in particular, he is looking for. It is to no avail, at the moment. Once together, they go to the stage. Some of his friends are to put on a play (opera like) about star crossed lovers.

_Look around you, look up here_

_Take time to make time_

_Make time to be there_

_Look around, be a part_

_Feel for the winter_

_But don't have a cold heart_

Because of their workloads, and most having familial ties, they haven't been together like this for years. So, to see her again is heaven sent. Sure, they had been around each other enough when they were younger. He had always been occupied by other things back then. 

However, to deny her as being cute as an observation would have been wrong. Since then, they have worked closely enough to know each other well. He knows that she has an interest in him. His nervousness, playing a big factor. Although, he has remained impassive and left her hope unsure. They have shared secrets they held as children though.

_And I love you best_

_You're not like the rest_

_You're there when I need you_

_You're there when I need_

_I'm gonna need you_

_A long time ago_

_I had a lady to love_

_She made me think of things_

_I never thought of_

_Now she's gone and I'm on my own_

_A love song has come into my mind_

_A love song_

_It was there all the time_

Although now, as he is watching her. Her movements are so graceful and her singing beautiful. She is so absorbed in the performance, that she has failed to notice his intense stare. As he watches her, he compares her to her when they were children. He may not have been able to deny her being cute growing up. Now however that they are eighteen, and she is drop dead gorgeous..

_So lady_

_Let me take a look at you now_

_You're there on the dance floor_

_Making me want you somehow_

_Oh lady_

_I think its only fair_

_I should say to you_

_Don't be thinking that I don't want you_

_Cause maybe I do_

Like the story of the ugly duckling. Only her cuteness has made her to this creature that is Aprohidite personified. The way her eyes always hold an honest quality. Her loyalty fiercer than any other of the shinobi's in the village, save for their current Hokage's. Her hair a healthy shine, currently held up by a multitude of pins in a bun. Framing her face perfectly. 

Her eyes lock with his for the briefest of moments. This drives his determination further. Her physique is another bonus. Whenever she is near, his heart always speeds up. His mouth extremely dry, and nervousness momentual. The most important, however was her upbringing. It makes her the best candidate to be the mother of his children. She has a nurturing quality about her, along with her patience and kindness. 

_Look around, come to me_

_I have no answers_

_But know where I wanna be_

_I look around, play a part_

_I was born in the winter_

_And cooled by a warm heart_

_And I love you best_

_You're not like the rest_

_You're there when I need you_

_You're there when I need_

_I'm gonna need you._

The play is ending. He takes a deep breath. He is trying to remain calm. He will make her see that they would be perfect for each other. Within reason, for he would never want to force her. He takes a step in her direction. He is more than ready to ardently pursue her. He can already imagine the way she will feel against his body, in his arms. As he reaches her, he is greeted with her smile. 

_So lady_

_Let me take a look at you now_

_You're there on the dance floor_

_Making me want you somehow_

_Oh lady_

_I think it's only fair I should say to you_

_Don't be thinking that I don't want you _

_Cause maybe I do_

_Don't be thinking that I don't want you_

_Lady I do_


End file.
